Watching Out For You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Because of the Forever Knights putting innocent children in harm's way, they don't feel like they should trust anyone. So Rachel and the aliens decide to fix that.
**guestsurprise did this story. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Rachel, Vamps, Shocks, and the other aliens were just thinking about how many children were rescued and Salwa was one of the them.

"Hmm, I know of many of the aliens who do want to adopt her, but Salwa is still paranoid about being a part of a family." Shocks said quietly.

"It's because I heard that just yesterday she was out with Feedback and Sparkle and they were jumped by the Knights." Vamps said.

"Why won't they let her go?!"

"Because she was one of their top experiments! She is strong, resilient, and brave. All three all qualities the knights long for. So they will not let her go easily." Rachel responded

"We need to brainstorm to figure out how to get them to leave her alone permanently!"

"I know but how?!"

"What about if we were to find a way to reverse the alien experimentation and turn Salwa back into a normal human?" Heatblast added.

"Yeah, if they see she no longer has powers they may leave her alone!" Four Arms added.

"But we don't know that for sure; we need to be sure they would leave her alone before we try that. In plus, experimenting on her more could harm her even more!"

"We know; that's why we haven't suggested it." Rachel added. "But she is trying to keep her spirits up; she was training some of the other children in self defense the other day and she even helped me bake some cookies."

"But still; I want Salwa to finally be free of them." Shocks added.

"We all do Shocks…we all do…"

"And remember Devon too. Even though I rescued him, his uncle is still fighting for him in the courts. I even heard that Devon was going to leave Staybrook just to get away from him." Shocks said.

"Why can't he come here?" Rachel added.

"He's just like Salwa; he doesn't want to put us in danger so he's fighting it alone!"

At that moment Rachel stood up!

"I'm tired of the knights using children to fight for them! We need to get these children away from them permanently, but until we can do that, we need to keep them safe."

"And I think I know what to do…" Vamps smiled.

2 hours later….

Salwa walked in from patrol and Devon walked in with his protector suit that his uncle made him wear to battle the Plumbers (even though he secretly helped the Plumbers instead of fighting them).

"Devon, why don't you stay here?" Salwa said softly.

"Salwa you know I can't. You know the knights are really angry now that they lost you, Titania, and Tyina."

"But you can't be their slave forever either!"

"I will if it means keeping them away from you all!"

"That won't be necessary…" a voice cooed. Both turned and saw Shocks and Rachel come from the back room and Vamps came up behind them and began to wrap warm blankets around them.

"You both are freezing; come and get ready for bed," Vamps ordered gently.

"I can't stay; I have to go back," Devon said sadly. But Shocks blocked his way and examined the scar on Devon's head, seeing it was fresh where his uncle hit him.

"You're not going anywhere…"

"I will call you uncle…until then, you are to stay here and get that cut cleaned. Shocks, do you have a pair of pajamas he can borrow?"

"B-But.." Devon tried, but Shocks picked him up.

"Yes I do. C'mon kiddo!" Shocks said as he ruffled his hair and took him upstairs to change. After about 20 minutes, they came back down and Salwa was dressed for bed too. Rachel and the two aliens then brought the children over to the fire and gently rubbed their heads and backs til both fell asleep on their laps.

"They need protection; they don't need to be fighting…" Vamps thought to himself.

"I will not allow the Knights to take these children and use them as weapons," Shocks thought to himself.

"They are a member of my family now and I will not allow any member of my family to be taken away," Rachel thought as well as all three watched the children sleep quietly.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, guestsurprise!**


End file.
